Distorted Reality
by XclosetmonsterX
Summary: All her life Halle has been running from something she knows nothing about. What happens when fate brings her somewhere where she doesn't have to run anymore?
1. Prologue

So I've been wanting to write a story like this for a long time, but just never had the time to. I don't know how updates are going to be for this story because I'm trying to catch up on my other stories I've been rewriting. I believe I've grown as a writer and I only want the best for my readers so bear with me while I get situated back into this. For now this is just an idea I had and I'm just gonna see how it goes.

Halle's P.O.V.

Run. A verb, to move with your legs at a speed that is faster than walking. It's been drilled into my head ever since I could remember, which isn't much. I couldn't remember anything before the age of 6.

It's how it's always been, it was a nagging feeling that I eventually got used to. Not knowing who your family is, if you had friends or anyone to miss you, or even acknowledge your absence. But back to the running I was currently doing for the sixth time today.

I don't know why they're after me, but every time I think I'm safe, there they are. Reminding me that no matter how hard or far I run, I'll never be safe.

I made that mistake once before. I had been found in an alley by a couple, their pity is what would lead them to their unfortunate demise. Robert and Denise had been their names. They had brought me into their home, nursed me back to health, and gave me a sense of belonging.

It was the first time in my life where I could actually understand what the term 'family' meant. It had been about 5 months that I had been with them. I had been going to school, making friends, trying to salvage what little childhood I could. It had finally begun to feel normal.

That was stolen from me when one day after returning home from school I saw the door was opened slightly, which was strange since Robert makes it a point to always lock the door when he enters and leaves the house. As I made my way inside a sinking feeling had been eating away at me since I set foot in the normally welcoming house, I had wanted to do nothing more than hide. I called out to them both, now calling them father and mother.

As I had been walking, there had been a foul smell that I knew all too well. When I entered the living room, I was not greeted by my father's smiling face, but blood. Every where and anywhere. In the center of the room laid the only family I had ever known, dead, but their eyes still wide with fear.

I spent hours there, just standing and staring, until one of the neighbors came over with a casserole.

The same casserole that had landed at my feet when her blood curdling scream made it's way into my ear drums. She had called the police of course, but by the time they had arrived, I was gone.

No one in that town heard from me or saw me ever again. I remember packing my bags as quickly as I could in fear of another orphanage, but discovering a note on my bed.

"_My Dearest Halle,_

_ No matter where you are or how far you try to run from me, I will find you. I will always find you._

_ Yours Always,_

_ M.U. xx "_

That was the first time they had ever contacted me, I was 8 at the time. Now 13 I still had no idea who or what M.U. was nor did I ever want to find out. But as always luck isn't on my side.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own Halle and Akira.**

* * *

Halle's P.O.V.

The day had begun as it normally should. Birds chirping and the like one would think. Not the neighborhood I'm so lucky to be currently taking residence in. Gunshots, nothing uncommon in this part of the slowly decaying part of town, but frightening to some nonetheless.

I was not to be categorized with them though. In fact I welcomed it, any sound at all was actually welcomed. It kept me distracted from my own mind. It was the only thing that kept 'The Voice' away. He could be a real ass, which is why I was thankful for the loudness of my community.

I opened my eyes slowing, recoiling from the sudden change in brightness causing my pupils to contract. I left the warm safeness that my bed had provided and went to take a shower. As I was about to enter the shower, I looked to the mirror to see if I looked as bad as I felt. Alas, it lie in shatters.

I was reminded of the intruders who had decided to ruin my night by trying to slit my carotid artery. I just wish I could have peace for once and not live in fear of some psych who I don't even know that's determined to kill me. Kinda puts a damper on one's day.

After finally gaining the courage to left the warm, hot water of the shower, I dried off as quickly as I could while trying to brush my hair at the same time, not a wise choice. While I was attempting to multitask, I failed to notice the water that had leaked out from the curtain while I was taking my shower.

I promptly felt my feet leave the ground and saw the ceiling. It was a dirty old ceiling with cracks running all along it. I wasn't used to the sight so it took me a second to process what had happened and why my scenery had changed.

I fell to the ground rather ungracefully and landed on my back with a thud. I was grateful for not hitting my head. God forbid it would start to bleed. They'd find me within a minute from the scent of the red liquid alone. I really hate that about them. Well besides the fact that I don't even know who they are. They really sucked.

Did they have nothing better to do than chase around a 13 year old girl that couldn't make her way around a Wal-Mart without 3 employees thinking she was less than 7 and asking if "she needed help finding mommy or daddy". Needless to say I got more than frustrated and told them up theirs and stormed out of there.

I slowly got up from my seemingly injury free fall and began to inspect for even the tiniest bit of the crimson liquid that could lead to my unfortunate demise.

"Thank God." I was clean. Just a bruise probably.

I continued from where I had been before I had taken a tumble, brushing and clothing. Though I managed to make it through that without falling which was a plus. I dried my hair and put it up in a quick bun. It was too frizzy and I didn't feel like straightening it so it goes up. I put my socks and shoes on and proceeded towards the door.

As I opened it I came face to face- well more like face to chest with a dark cloak with red patterns that resembled clouds on it.

I looked up to see who had so rudely stopped my journey to get more instant ramen. Instead of seeing a face, I was met with a mask.

Wait is it Halloween? Do I even have any candy? Wait why is what looks like to be a grown man, from what I could see as that they lacked in their breasts if they were female, be trick-or-treating? Wait. Nope. Not Halloween.

I remembered that there's snow out which rules that out. He raised his mask covered face to look into my eyes, I think? I can't really telling where the hell he's looking with that orange monstrosity on his face. I suddenly found myself looking into one red glowing eye when he spoke.

"It's about time we met, ne Halle-chan?" Well fuck. He sounded like a pedophile.

* * *

I kept trying to remember. Where had I seen that eye before? I doubt it was from the years I couldn't recall, for I can't even remember to buy more ramen most of the time. Wait, had he just said my name. Awh hell no I am not dealing with this so early in the damn morning. They can come back later. I brushed past him without a second thought.

"H-Hey wait!" He started to give chase to me.

Why can't I just enjoy the heaven that was instant ramen? I glanced back at him but continued onward nonetheless, ignoring his request. Why did I have to stop? It wasn't like I was running for my life, well yet. He should be able to keep up with this pace. Was he lazy or unmotivated? Or just plain weak? He could just be acting weak so I don't get suspicious or scared of him? I don't know he just seems dangerous...And weird. Plus he creeps me out.

His mask is kinda cool, besides the fact it looks like a candy. I wonder what people think when they see him? Is it just me who's creeped out by him, or is it everyone? I'm guessing the latter. How he manages to go unnoticed by everyone on the street we're currently walking on is beyond me.

I finally reached the supermarket and went straight to my passion. I can taste it already. I need it. I looked to see how much money I had on me when I realized that my wallet wasn't in my satchel anymore. I checked around my feet to make sure I didn't drop it.

I saw another pair of feet besides my own and looked up to see who they belonged to, only to see the pedophile I thought had stopped following me. Wallet in hand.

"Is this what you're looking for Halle-chan?~" I can just feel the smirk on his face.

I glared at him a bit for making me wait longer than I wanted to until I could eat my ramen. "You do know that's a crime, right?"

He cocked his head to the side. " What are you going to do about it, Halle-chan?" My eye twitched with the ending he kept adding to my name.

I looked around to see if there were any workers around. I saw one stocking the shelves a few feet away from where myself and the pedo were having our showdown. I walked over there and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but that man stole my wallet."I pointed to the slightly shocked man that I had just left.

He looked slightly surprised, but walked over to him and asked him to come with him. " Wha-Wha That's not true! Halle-chan is just being mean to me!"

The employee took my wallet from...what was his name? Whatever. But he gave it back to me and apologized for the trouble. I simply waved him off and proceeded to buy my ramen. "Ha- Halle-chan! Don't leave me here!" What was that?

Halle 1, creepy pedophilic lollipop 0.

* * *

I had just made it back to my apartment and started putting my ramen away, until the dreaded moment came. The top shelf. Just look at it. Mocking me for only being 4'9. I jumped, trying to put all the ramen away so I won't be tempted to eat it every thirty seconds.

Soon enough I gave up the jumping, deeming I wasn't getting anywhere. I proceeded to throw the ramen at the shelf, it stayed up for a second, raising my hopes, then came crashing down. I pondered what I could do to get my precious up there.

"OH!" I realized I was tall enough to climb up on the counter. And as I did so, I neglected to take in the height of the other shelves. I slammed my head on the shorted shelf, and scared the living shit out of my self. Which resulted in me falling off the counter, as always. Jesus Christ can't I just not get hurt for once? It really sucks.

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS" Was what could be heard from my apartment. Well I didn't mean it literally, never take me literally. It just no.

Ah the sweet tile of the kitchen floor was too hard and cold for my liking. After taking the grand leap of faith, i scanned over myself for, of course, any blood that could lead the bastards straight to me.

I grumbly got up, only to see a bowl smashed all over the ground. Most likely from the first shelf that had injured me so.

Thankful I had socks on at the moment, which was fairly rare for me considering they made my feet feel all uncomfortable and blah. I carefully made my way around the broken pieces of the bowl.

Where did I even get this bowl. Garage sale? A gift? The street? I don't know. It was a pretty green, matching the color of my eyes. I bound into the bathroom to fix tha do.

As I looked in the mirror, I saw my usually decently parted black hair flying all over the place, again not literally. I'd be kinda scared if it was flying all over the place. It only went down a little past my shoulders so it's not long enough to be flying _everywhere_. I brushed it out and such, back to looking decent.

I skipped to my bed which was directly across from the kitchen, my apartment had one room and a bathroom, it's big enough to fit everything I need so I needn't complain about it. As I thought happy thoughts of taking a nap, I failed to notice the green piece of glass that had wound up next to my bed.

It attacked my now bare feet ruthlessly. "OW OW OW OW DID I STEP ON A LEGO!?" I hopped around on one leg trying to inspect my damaged foot. I eventually sat down on my bed and looked at my appendage that had been previously glass free. Now a piece of glass was sticking out of it.

I pulled the piece of glass out not thinking anything of it, then realized what an idiot I am. I looked at the piece of blood-stained glass cursing it to hell and such. I threw it somewhere. It just kinda happened, the flying out of my hand and such, I was angry okay?

As I was scrambling to stop the bleeding, I heard some keys jiggling in the door. I slightly started to freak out, wondering if I had dropped my keys on the way in and now they had a way into my humble abode. Without forcefully entering and breaking stuff of course. I stared at the unexpected visitor that had waltzed into my home.

"AKIRA HURRY GET ME SOME GAUZE OR SOME SHIT OR SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN!" Ah poor Akira, my best friend. He somehow managed to weasel his way into my life 2 years ago and won't. leave. Annoying at points but I love him nonetheless. Not like that. Akira is like hot and all, but I don't think I'd tap my partner in crime. Too weird.

Akira, being the dipshit he is, took about 10 seconds to process what I had quite rudely ordered him to do. He ran to the bathroom and scrambled through my things. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY "GAUZE OR SOME SHIT" IN HERE! YOU ONLY HAVE PAPER TOWELS, TOILET PAPER, TISSUES, A-wait why do you have a half eaten cookie in here?" Akira peeked his head out of the bathroom holding up said cookie.

"Ah I was wondering where that went. I knew I was gonna be in there for awhile so i brought snacks, duh." He nodded his head, used to my logic by now, and ducked back into the bathroom and reemerged with all of the items he had screamed about me possessing plus an old towel. He pulled up a chair and sat in it at the side of my bed which I was currently resting on still.

He patted his thigh, gesturing to put my foot up there. " Come on, I'll fix ya right up." I complied of course. As he patched my foot, he got really focused, which is rare for him. Ah Akira looks so cute when he's focused, it makes me wanna squeeze him forever. Without even glancing up from what he was doing he said, " Stop starting at me," around 5 times. Eh, too cute to listen.

"There all done, nothing to worry about now, is there?" He tried to give me a reassuring smile. He ruffled my hair, making me pout, and started to clean everything up for me because he's nice when wants to be. There was a knocking at the door. My only friend was here. There was only one person left it could be. Fucking asswipes.


End file.
